User blog:Arro Yunora/ES ''P's and Q's'' Muladhara Chakra
The ES P's and Q's returns. My goal for this week and the next consecutive 6 weeks that follow in no particular time restraint is to learn Chakra's. I know that chakra doesn't technically count as as an ESP but that can be argued, and even if I am wrong I don't care. I feel like learning the in's and out's of every chakra on a conscious level. I want to be able to know if I am wrong or not. Most people understand that energies can be learned in a matter of minutes depending on how advanced you are, and that spending a week on developing one specific energy and controlling it is a waste. My answer to that is No fughs given. MULADHARA CHAKRA: The red (Root) Chakra. My goal is to understand and list specific points of interests that I recieve from attempting to solo this one point as my main source of energy for a week to see if I experience anything definite to my own experience and to record. I may or may not experience something, I may completely leave this up in the air. This is for my own advancement, and hopefully to help those looking for some sort of accuracy besides Yes of No. Okey? Okey. I will edit this blog to become more informative on how to accomplish and what to expect when testing once the week is over and during. Stay tooned. ~Edits: 10/15/2016~ So I'm a day late with the updates. Its what it is, I do however got some interesting info to dumb really quick. A thing you guys should know about me before going any further is that I don't believe that everything about psionics is truthful, and find it hard to believe anything without my own experience. I do give everything the benefit of a doubt, but that's the farthest I tend to go. Energy is the basis of psionics, so I'm spending most of my time truly learning the basics of psionics. Which is where this focus on chakra is coming from. I didn't put as much time into researching about this online, but I will make sure for the next 6 or 7 chakras. Muladhara is the root chakra which is located within our pelvis. It is the color red, which emotionally connects with passionate emotions. The phrases, Mula and Adhara, respectfully translate to Root and Foundation, or support from the root. The Lotus Blossom of the Muladhara chakra is represented by four petals that each represent one of the four psychic functions of the mind... What are these four I have no idea, I forgot. All of this is of the top of my head, so I forgot a lot of what I learned. If you'd like to know then please look it up so I don't have to quote any sites on this blog. The mantra for Muladhara that helps clear up the chakra when practicing it is LAM, which is stated in a low pitch that you would say if you used the mantra OHM in your meditations before. (We've all atleast tried mantras once, you don't really need to, just thought that it'd be nice to know for those who'd like to try.) Conciousness has a huge part to do with this chakra, since it is the chakra of enlightening human conciousness. Once this is unlocked it is said that you will be overwhelmed with a deep seeded emotion inside of you that you need to deal with to spiritually develop, or whatever. It could be one of immense join or bewildering anger. Its, I dunno. I haven't gotten there yet. But the reason i'm bringing up concsiousness is to mention that Shiva is the entity of consciousness, and is therefore represented in this chakra, along with two woman and a seven trunked elephant that's meant to symbolize the seven stages of consciousness One of the main things that attracted me to this chakra is its practice is very closely related to those you'd expect from Astral Projection, in that you perform a sleeping meditation stance to properly develop this chakra. You lie on your back and concentrate on the point within your pelvis. But of course meditation is meditation. I don't believe the form is the issue, just that it benefits specific areas more likely than others. Oh and I should also mention that as the root chakra, the element associated with Muladhara is Earth. All plants and flowers are beautiful, yet no one considers the origins of the flower that give it life underneath the ground. My Experience: I felt an overwhelming increase of my energy whenever I managed to concentrate on both manipulating energy and opening the chakra. It was dope and honestly gave me the kick I needed to believe in energy manipulation a little more than I previously had. I didn't get to the whole, enlightening aspects of practicing this chakra, but I am eager to keep developing it a little more, and to continue on to the next chakra to see if that gives me another level of sensing my energy. Maybe i'll finally be able to move something! There is basic energy manipulation that you can sort of feel, but it bursts into a warm tingling sensation when done right with the Muladhara chakra. It has more of an existence, the feeling is there. I am still a bit skeptical, but if I get an ever stronger sense with my studies in the Svadhisthana Chakra that i'll be working on shortly then yea i'll know doubt be recommending everyone to at least give it a shot to see if they got what I got from it. I went into this P's n Q's a bit angry, but I came out of it a little satisfied. I'm going to keep working on this one before moving on, and i'm starting up a new job, so give me a little time to settle before I start the next one. Also i'm sorry if this is all over the place, i'll try to do a better job next time. Category:Blog posts